fandom_of_sailor_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Senshi Beyond
Sailor Senshi Beyond ''is the second series wrote Sechelf.Ghost.2.0. It is about the Senshi new fight after the one at the Galaxy Cauldron. It happens long before the first season of Sailor Power!, as they are in the same Universe. Summary Three months have passed after the great battle at the Galaxy Cauldron ( whre everyone losed the power to transform), and Usagi is enjoying her honeymoon with her beloved Mamoru. Mystieriously, in this three months, the Senshi hear nothing of Usagi and her husband. After long researches without any result, the girls return to their normal lives. But when they all begun having strange dreams of a girl with silver hair, they realize that something is wrong and must find a way to recover their lost powers. Characters ''Sailor Team *'Minako Aino- ' the leader of the team. After the battle with Galaxia and Usagi's disappearence, she restarst working as Sailor V to help the police and reunites with Natsuna Sakurada, herold friend. She bought Ginga TV's sedium and started an idol carrer,which slowly morphes her into a rich but stressed young woman. She is the first to dream the maiden with silver hair. Her alter ego is Sailor Venus. *'Rei Hino- '''Minako's close friend and '''Sailor Mars'' s alter ego. Her grandfather is living his last days, and she prepares to become the shrine's head priestess. This was her dream since childhood, but she realize that she wants more than this. She dated Yuichirou, but she dindn't love him, so he moved from the town depressed. She is sad that she broked his heart like that, but she soon forgets , as Mr. Kaidou, her crush, had divorced. Her dream is that he would made her a proposal on her birthday. *'Ami Mizuno- '''a genius girl, engaged to Ryo Urawa, her junior high boyfriend. She has an IQ of 300 and dreams to go to Harvard and become a doctor. She seems to have a perfect life, but she is the one most worried about Usagi, and she beguns to have bad feelings after she finds an amnesic Luna. Her alter-ego is '''Sailor Mercury.' *'Makoto Kino- '''the owner of a bridal shop and '''Sailor Jupiters alter ego. She sometimes cooks for restaurants and sells cookies and sushi. She dates Motoki Furuhata, and he even made her a proposal at Usagi's wedding. She misses Usagi a lot *Kodomo Tsukikage - a mysterious girl with dark purple hair, bearing a strong resemblence to both the silver maiden and shares similarities to Usagi- she hates carots, enjoy going to parties, eating ice-cream, loves making friends and aslo having the same blue eyes as her and the affection to bunnies- though she is more studious than her and almost cannot stop writing poems. She is scared by eclipses and cobwebs . She befriends the girls after moving in Usagi's old house and is discovered to be the alter-ego of '''Sailor Moonlight. '''She is in love with Leon Kaoruyo and suffers amnesia. *'Haruka Tenoh- a rich car-racer and piano player. Shhe, her lesnbian lover Michiru and their friend Setsuna adopted the orphan Hotaru. *'Michiru Kaioh- '''almost an idol, Michiru Kaioh is a popular violinist. She has a in a lesbian relationship with with Haruka. *'Setsuna Meioh- ' a nurse at her adopted daughter's school. She likes to stay with children at classes, but hates the music lesson and she almost cannot write in hiragana. She is worried about Hotaru's un-aging body , Usagi's disappereance and feels that this is just an overture to a great battle. *'Hotaru Tomoe- '''she is a strange a child, who seems to don't age physical. She has a big intellect and read all the books in her apartment. She has hallucinations and doesn't speaks to much. Naruru and Ruruna, her classmates, describe her as a ,, 19th century book-worm grandmama". '''Sailor Saturn is her alter-ego. Aliases *'Masquarede Phantome- '''a mystirious guy, resembling Tuxedo Mask and Phatome Ace. He throws ace cards and blue roses . MInako& Kodomo are both attracted to him and the latter one thinks that it is Leon, her crush *'Princess Lady Serenity/Usagi Jr. Tsukino- in 30th century, on her 910th birthaday, she became '''Sailor Neo Moon '''and colonized the planet Nemesis, making it the new moon. Howewer, the remains of Black Crystal are still poisoning the air and created an evil clone of herself, so she started a quest to find the remains and keep them out of the atmosphere. She traveled once more in time , to see ,,her mother's past self"', but she somehow remained stuck there and moved with Diana into her aunt's house. She and Kurai seem to have a close friendship. Villains * Terra Soldiers- humanoid creatures without own consciouness, controlled by a network trough chips attached to their brains. They are ussually robots,but adolescent girls are used to. They act like Phages and Youmas. *Sailor Nemesis - Usagi Jr.'s evil shadow, created when the poison of Black crystal corrupted the Pink Moon Crystal. Her mission is to make Sailor Neo Moon fall into despair, so her Satr Sed will be fuly evil so she could make it the new Black Crystal of Nemesis. ''Others'' *Kurai Tsukino -Usagi's twin sister from another time or dimension. She seems to hide something from the others and is very friendly to Kodomo. She posses powers equal to Sailor Moon's. In a past life, she was named '''Princess Tranquility, but was nicknamed Princess ,,Eclipse". Her alter ego is Sailor ,,Dark" Moon. ''' Her cat is named '''Astarte. *'Sailor Earth/Beryl'- the evil queen is know revived as Sailor Earth, along with the Neo-Shinnetou: Kalunite, Himmetite,Hiddenite and Malachite. It isn't sure which side she is. 'Trivia' *In the first concept, Kurai and Neo Moon didn't appear. Gallery Sailor moon creator-kodomo.jpg|Sailor Moonlight Sailor-Senshi-Dark-Moon.jpg|Sailor ,,Dark" Moon Sailor-Senshi-NeoMoon.jpg|Sailor Neo Moon Category:Fanseries Category:Articles by Sechelf.Ghost.2.0 Category:Sailor Senshi Beyond Category:Fandom Category:Sailor Moon Fandom